Dreaming of HimHer
by Arrialee
Summary: Hermione can't stop thinking of the time she spent with Draco in New YorkSong Lyrics from Dreaming of You By Selena


_Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you._

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you thinking of me too. _

"Hermione what are you doing on the roof?" Ginny asks

It was late Saturday night and Hermione was on the roof of the Weasley's house, looking at the moon.

"I'm staring at the moon and wishing I could be with..." She caught herself before saying the name. Over the last year Hermione and Draco Malfoy were seeing each other secretly.

"Who are you missing Hermione? Please tell me I promise not to tell anyone." Ginny tells her.

"Okay Ginny I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell any one."

"I promise." Ginny said.

"Okay, I trust you. You remember how I went to America last summer with my parents?" Hermione asks, "Well some how we met up with the Malfoy in New York. It had turned out they needed my fathers help with one of Draco's teeth, but after that we sort of hit it off." Hermione explains what all happened. And tells Ginny how sad she's been filling with out him.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_ _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_ _Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

"You do know that if Harry or Ron ever find this out they might try to kill Malfoy. They might even decide not to be your friends any more." Ginny tells her.

"That's why they'll never find out, right Ginny." Hermione says.

"Of course not. That's why I'm here, so you can tell me things." Ginny says and starts to go down the ladder. "Are you coming Herm?"

"Not yet I'll be down in a minute." She says still looking at the moon.

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_ _If you looked in my eyes_ _Would you see what's inside_ _Would you even care?_

Two towns away Draco Malfoy is looking at the same moon, in his secret garden. With only one thing and person on his mind. Draco couldn't forget the summer he had spent with Hermione, it was one of his bests yet. It was hard to go back to work and start acting the same way he has for the past ten years. Still looking up and image floats into his head, its of him and Hermione's kiss, they shared it in a little restaurant just out side New York City, he remembers it like it was yesterday. He had asked her out three times before she said yes. He had rented a car and drove them out of the city's noise. When they finally got to dinner she told him how she felt about him. Then just like she had he told her how he felt about her. That's when he leaned over the table and kissed her.

_I just wanna hold you close _ _But so far all I have a dreams of you_ _So I wait for the day_ _And the courage to say how much I love you_ _Yes I do!_ While still daydreaming Draco heard footsteps behind him. "What do you want? I said I wanted to be left alone, mother." He says "I'm sorry, but I needed to see what's wrong with you. You haven't come to see me in a few months. That's not like you. Please son tell me what's wrong, I swear I will not tell your father." His mother tells him. "Mother do you remember when we went to New York last summer? And when I said I wanted time to myself so I could be by myself." his mother nods "Well I knew you or father wouldn't approve of my taking Hermione Granger out for the evening. So I told no one of it, nor did she tell her parents either. We went out into the country and had the best time. Well after she came back to work I didn't know how to treat her. Now I think I've made a big mistake." Not even looking at his mother he continues. "What should I do Mother should I just marry a pureblood and stop thinking of her or should I go to her?" "Draco you should do as your heart tells you. Do not listen to your father; marriage is something you should enjoy. Not something you should do for your parents. Do not make the same mistake I did." With that she took her leave. No matter how he tried to figure it out, his mother was right. _I'll be dreaming of you tonight_ _Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_ _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_ _Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_ _Corazón_ _I can't stop dreaming of you_ _No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_ _I can't stop dreaming_ _Cómo te necesito_ _I can't stop dreaming of you_ _Mi amor, cómo te extraño_ The next day Hermione received a letter from Draco telling her that he wished to meet her at midnight tonight at the restaurant that they had kissed at. Seeing that this was her chance she went and got ready. Right before midnight she left for New York. Still thinking this was wonderful. Draco was already there when she arrived. Running up to him and rapping her arms around him and giving him a passionate kiss. "Draco I have missed you so much. I don't know how to tell you." "Its okay I should have been more understanding at works this last year." Draco tells her. Their lips meet again for another passionate kiss, as they try to make it to the car Draco was driving. he was driving them to a small cottage, which his family owned. Making it there was easy, making it inside was not. Later after they had made love Hermione was smiling. "What are you smiling at?" Draco asks her. "Nothing really, just that I haven't been this happy in a long time." She replies with a big grin on her face. _Late at night when all the world is sleeping_ _I stay up and think of you_ _And I still can't believe _ _That you came up to me and said, "I love you"_ _I love you too!_ _Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_ _Till tomorrow and for all of my life_ _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_ _Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_ A few months later after their meeting in New York, Draco asks Hermione to marry him. With the blessing of her parents and her friends she agrees. The night before the wedding Hermione is up on the Weasley's roof again looking up at the moon. This time someone else comes to sit with her. It's Draco. "Hermione what are you doing up her?" He asks. "Looking up at the moon." She replies. "The night before you contacted me I was up here looking at it." "You now what?" He asks "What?" "So was I." With that he drew her face up to his and placed his soft lips to hers. _Dreaming of you tonight_ _Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_ _And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_ _Than here in my room_ _I'll be dreaming of you tonight_ _Endlessly_ _And I'll be holding you tight_ _Dreaming...with you...tonight!_


End file.
